Link to Lily
by Anthony the dreamer
Summary: After the events of MM Link goes back to Hyrule since he learns Navi has been spotted there. The mask salesmen has given him a strange mask and when he puts it on it turns him into a girl! A mentally unstable girl at that. It's my first one on here.
1. Prolog

Link to Lily

I do not own Zelda in any way shape or form. I only claim my fan fiction and Lily, Link's female form for use in my fan fictions.

Prolog

After Link finally stopped the skull kid and the moon from crashing into clock town, He was ready to go back to hyrule after he gave the cursed masked to the salesman.

"Thank you my boy hopefully I can keep this mask out of trouble." He said and grabbed Link turned him around and digged in his back pack. (A gift from Anju for the success of her wedding.)

"Hey what are you doing?!" Link said trying to get away.

The salesman took out all the masks Link had collected and put them in his own pack.

"Sorry my boy but you can't take these masks out of this world without them causing trouble. You can take these two out though since they were created out of this world." The salesman said giving Link the deku mask and a mask with a pale face and closed eyes.

"Yeah anything else you want to steal before I go home?" Link said madly putting the masks in his pack.

"No I'm good come visit me in Castle town and I'll sell you some of the more useful masks to you." The salesman said and left.

Link sighed and took his hood off scratching his head.

"What a weird man." Link thought and Tati sighed and landed on his head.

"Well I've talked to all the fairies around here but Navi isn't in this world. She was seen in Hyrule somewhere though." Tati said.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go!" Link said mounting Epona and off they went to Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 1 the flipside mask

Chapter 1

The flipside mask

After a long journey Link returned to the kokori village and laid down on his bed and sighed.

"Finally." he said dropping his backpack and the new mask he got fell out.

"Oh that's right I got a new mask." Link said picking it up.

"What do you think it does Link?" Tati asked.

"I don't know let's find out." Link said putting it on his face.

Link felt his bones cracking and reshaping however more of his body was changing this time and he fell to the ground panting in pain. When the transformation was complete Tati gasped.

"Link your a... wow." Tati said.

"What?" Link said grabbing the mirror shield and looked at himself and screamed dropping it.

The new mask had turned him into a girl! (A blacked hared red eyed one at that.)

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Link said looking at himself. (He was wearing a white Tunic and red boots and his hair was in a pony tail.)

"Oh this mask is going straight to the burning pile." Link said trying to take it off but he couldn't.

"What's wrong Link?" Tati said.

"I can't get the mask off!" Link said trying again but couldn't pull it off. (He got a grip and it came off a little but it pulled on his face and stayed on.)

"I'm going to kill that freak!" Link growled reaching for his sword and pulled out a battle ax.

"Though this isn't a bad trade. But I'm still going to kill him!" Link said swinging it around.

Link left his house and when Epona saw him it startled her and she ran away.

"Great looks like I'm walking." Link sighed and Saria walked up to him.

"Wow who are you?" Saria asked.

"Saria! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" Link said hugging her.

"Let go of me!" She said getting free and slapped Link.

"What is your problem?!" She yelled and Link rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry Saria it's me Link!" Link said.

"Your not Link he has blonde hair blue eyes and is a boy." Saria said.

"Then would I have Na..." Link started to say pointing to Tati then stopped.

"Oh yeah she doesn't know Navi left me." Link sighed and sat down the ground trying to gather his or her thoughts now.

"Well if you are Link like you claim then tell me something only Link would know." Saria said.

Link got up and whispered in Saria's ear making her blush very hard and she proceeded to beat the crap out of him, her whatever with a deku stick.

"You've been doing what?!" She yelled drawing a crowd.

"Don't take it all out on me it was Mido's idea! I thought it was only way to get accepted into brotherhood of the forest!" Link said and Saria turned her fury to Mido who ran away screaming like a little girl. (A little club all the male Kokiri were a member off. Since Mido was the leader and he didn't like Link he had to test Link to let him in. This test required Link to take snapshots of all the girls in the forest undressing or better and Saria was the last test. Yeah I'm amazed Link's still breathing right now to tell you the truth.)

After Saria finished beating Mido up she come up to Link panting and Link had held his wounds with a left over bottle of red potion.

"I guess you really are Link because only a Kokiri would know about the brotherhood or where we keep the forest pictobox." Saria said.

"Finally now I have to get to the castle but my horse ran away when she saw me like this." Link said.

"Why don't you just warp there?" Saria said.

"Huh I forgot I could do that. Thanks Saria I'm out of here." Link pulling out the ocarina of time and played the light warp song and disappeared before her eyes.

"Good bye... Lily." Saria giggled to herself and then she and all the other girls in the village cornered all the men and beat the crap out of them.


	3. Chapter 2 Death comes in many flavors

Chapter 2

Death comes in many flavors

As Link made his way to the happy mask man's shop he was thinking of what he was going to the happy mask shop owner if he didn't get this mask of his face.

"I'll cut his legs off at the knee sew his feet to him and sell him to the circus as a midget or I'll gut him like a fish and use his liver to go fishing with." Link that smiling to her self. (Yeah I'm switching to her.)

As Link wandered toward the shop her thoughts got more and more violent. When she finally got to the shop she kicked the door open the threw her ax at his head barely missing.

She walked up to the main counter and grabbed his shirt.

"Take this mask off my face before I skin you alive!" Link roared her eyes blood red and glowing with her fury.

"I am sorry my young mentally unstable friend." The owner said and Link grabbed her ax from the wall.

"If your sorry then get this thing off my face because I don't think to many people will miss you." Link sneered and the owner gulped.

"I'm sorry but I can't take the mask off. However I can tell you who can." He said.

Link let go of him and stepped back.

"Alright I'm listening." Link said.

"I got that mask from a creature called a Twili from the dark side of Hyrule. The only way to get there is by going through the desert to the temple and find the mirror shield there." The man said.

"That shield is so well guarded he'll never get it." The owner thought and Link pulled out the Hyrule mirror shield and put it on the table.

"Great what next?" Link said shocking the owner.

"Uh only the princess can charge the shield to turn it into a portal." The owner said and Link walked away to the door.

"If your lying to me you better skip town because if you are they're won't find a trace of you anywhere." Link said and left the shop slamming the door leaving the man shaking.

He looked down at his pants and looked back up.

"Good thing I wore adult diapers today my cleaning bill it scarier then that boy girl thing will ever be." He said.


	4. Chapter 3 Lily to Link

Chapter 3

Lily to Link

Link or Lily as she is starting to be known made her way to the castle with Tatl following behind her to scared to speak but impressed at the same time. A guard stood before her.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't go into the castle right now. I think, it's hard to remember when people can see the king or not." He said and Lily grabbed his collar.

"Did I ask you what you think?" Lily said.

"No." The guard said getting nervous and Link drew her ax.

"You have two choices. One you can open the gate or two you start looking for a job as a little person at the circus." Link said grinning. (I respect that little people hate to be called midgets so I try not to when possible.)

"I chose number one." The guard said and left to open the gate.

"That's what I thought." Lily said and waited for the gate to be moved.

"Your going to escort me to the castle. I don't have time to deal with all of you." Lily said looking at her ax blade.

"Of course follow me." The guard said shaking and half ran to the castle. He called to have the draw bridge lowered and Lily stood next to him.

"Just so you know I'm not here to kill anyone." Lily said and guard relaxed a little.

Lily then pushed him into the moat.

"That doesn't mean I won't make your life a living hell." Lily laughed and went inside.

Lily went to Zelda's room and kicked it open. Zelda was talking with Malon a good friend of hers and both of them were shocked.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"My name is Lily and I'm here to take over you kingdom." Lily said and gasped and grabbed her head.

"No Zelda I'm Link I have this mask on my face I can't get it off!" Lily said in Link's voice and she flashed for a second with Link's body.

"Zelda what's going on?" Malon asked.

"I think Link has been possessed by a cursed mask." Zelda said and whistled as loud as she could.

Impa her guardian appeared.

"Impa Link is being possessed by a mask I need you to contain him." Zelda said.

"At once." Impa said and karate chopped Link/Lily's neck and he/she fell to the floor.

"I said contain him not kill him!" Zelda yelled.

"Sorry I don't get to use my martial arts very often anymore." Impa said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well what do we do?" Malon asked.

"First lets get him out of my room. It was just cleaned and I want it to stay that way." Zelda said and Impa picked Link up.

They went to a spare bedroom.

"Alright Impa put Link down." Zelda said and Impa dropped him roughly on the floor.

"Not like that." Zelda said slapping her forehead and Impa picked Link back up.

"Would you prefer if I dropped him like this?" She said dropping Link on his head and he groaned and turned back to normal for a second.

"That's it head trauma! The more Link has the less power the mask has on him." Malon said holding a pot above her head.

"Malon no he needs to have the mask removed. Head trauma is not going to get the mask off." Zelda said and Malon put the pot down.

"What about sharp objects? I have plenty." Impa said moving her hands behind her back and had a throwing knife between each finger.

"No Impa no sharp objects and no bombs." Zelda said cutting off her next sentence.

"Ah but explosions solve everything." Impa said and threw a bomb behind her and it went off outside the room causing screams and panic.

"Right I think we should secure Link before he wakes up and tries to kill us." Zelda said and a shadow appeared on the floor.

"Sorry princess but I can't let you do that." Said a male Twili in royal clothes.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I am Marcus, prince of the Twili and your Twili counterpart. I have come to make you my bride." He smiled and his pony tale grabbed Zelda and disappeared.

Impa and Malon were in shock and then Malon looked Impa.

"The hell?" She said.

"Your guess is as good as mine my red headed friend." Impa said and Link woke up.

"Why do I fell like I got attacked by crazy woman with red eyes and silver hair?" Link said and the mask fell off and broke.

"Well that solves my problem. See yeah ladies." Link said and left the room with Impa and Malon staring at the door that Link left through.

The end.

Link: That's it?

Zaldin: Yeah pretty much.

Zelda: What happens to me?

Zaldin: You marry Marcus and become queen of the Twili.

Link: It feels like you just cut it off at the end.

Zaldin: Nah I have a bad habit of starting stories that I never finish so I had to end it before it got to long.

Impa: Why am I so stupid in here?

Zaldin: Checks watch Well would you look at the time I have to go now bye. Runs away

Zelda: Hey what's this? Picks up paper.

Link: "I was just messing with you guys. There are more chapters to this story. From Zaldin." Huh its a letter and the script for the next chapter. Looks like I go and stop you from marrying Marcus.

Zelda: Link your exposing the plot!

Link: Sorry.

Malon: Can I talk now or are you guys going to use up all the time we have left?

Link: Sorry Malon we're out of time.

Malon: Hey!


	5. Chapter 4 The wedding crashers

Chapter 4

The wedding crashers

Zaldin: Looks around is Impa gone?

Link: There you are come on and start typing we have a story to finish.

Zaldin: Alright I'm on it. Hey where's Zelda?

Link: Getting married remember?

Zaldin: Wow really?

Link: Slaps forehead please don't tell me your forgotten your plot already.

Zaldin: Alright I won't.

Link: Sigh Why do I keep applying for these stupid fan fiction jobs?

* * *

Link whistled to himself as he walked into the kokiri village.

"Ah finally I can truly relax for a change." Link said dropping his sword and other gear near the door and plopped on his bed.

"Link your not really going to let Zelda get married to Marcus are you?" Tatl asked.

"Hell yeah I am." Link said.

"Why?" Tatl said flying over to him.

"With Zelda in the twilight realm she won't kept nagging me to save the kingdom all the time." Link said yawning.

"Hmm from what you've told me about her this does sound like a good idea. But what will happen if things get slow around here?" Tatl asked.

"Well I know this guy named Mario and he said that if things ever get slow here I can save his princess. She gets kidnapped on a weekly basis and it's a different adventure every time." Link said and an explosion rocked his house.

"Holy cow what was that?!" Link said looking around and Lily rose up from the ground.

"Ah evil female counterpart!" Link said hiding behind his bed. (Tatl filled him in.)

"Oh grow up Link I'm not here to kill you." Lily sighed.

"Your not?" Link said and she drew her ax.

"It is tempting though." She said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a mask." Tatl said shivering behind Link.

"Huh? Oh that mask was created so I could shed some of my anger off. The wearer gets that anger and my outer appearance." Lily said.

"Did it work?" Link asked and a knife just barely missed his head.

"Apparently not." Tatl said.

"Look I didn't come here to kill you. I came here to get you so you can help me stop Marcus." Lily asked.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Look Link I am your twilight counterpart. Everything you have done I have too in a more violent manner of course. Anyway I know you love Zelda just like I love Marcus and I'm not going to stand by and let him marry someone that will treat him with kindness and respect." Lily said.

"If I help you will you promise not to kill me or Tatl?" Link asked.

"Can I kill Mido?" Lily asked and Link thought about it.

"Sorry but as much as everybody hates him he does a good job of running the village. You can rough him up though." Link said.

"Deal." Lily said and left his house.

"Link that was mean." Tatl said and heard Mido screaming.

"True but it's funny as hell." Link laughed and watched Lily chase Mido around with her ax whooping like an Indian.

Meanwhile in the twilight realm Zelda sighed and looked out a window. She was wearing a black wedding dress with green lines in beautiful patterns on it.

"I always wanted to get married someday but I was hoping it wouldn't be my Twilight counterpart." Zelda sighed.

"Fear not my dear Marcus is a great prince and will make a fine ruler for this kingdom." Said Impa's Twilight counterpart.

He was a stout man with glasses and he carried a book where ever he went.

"But what will become of my kingdom?" Zelda asked.

"Your kingdom is on the road to ruin in a few years it will be gone." He said. (This is like a prequel to Wind Waker in a sense like how the kingdom gets destroyed and stuff like that. But I won't say how many years for a good reason.)

Zelda sighed and looked out the window again.

"Even if hyrule gets destroyed it's my kingdom and I can't abandon it." Zelda said.

"Trust me, once you get used to life here you'll never want to go back." He said and left her room locking it.

"Link where are you?" Zelda thought and put her head down on the desk she was sitting at.

"How could you get lost?" Link asked Lily as they walked up to the castle hours later.

"I didn't get lost I just forgot how to get here." Lily said.

"Forgot? Your castle is in the exact same spot as mine is." Link said pointing to it.

"Shut up Link we only have 10 minutes to get to the throne room before the ceremony is over." Lily said and ran inside and her fairy flew next to Link and sighed.

"She's so worried she couldn't focus when she was teleporting you here." He said fluttering his black wings.

"Why is she so violent?" Link asked.

"Well as similar as you two are there are some differences in your history." He said.

"Like what?" Link said running inside too.

"Well your mother died when she brought you to the lost woods yet hers didn't. She was alive up until the day before her quest started to save the kingdom. She was killed by one of this world's Ganondorf minions in her quest for power and that is the day Lily's anger grew out of control." He said and flew on ahead.

"What was twilight Ganondorf like?" Link asked.

"Very annoying and did a great job of pissing Lily off on numerous occasions." The fair said.

"Wow learning about your Twilight self sure is interesting." Link thought and made his way through the castle.

It was fairly easy for the layout was similar but if he hadn't been following Lily he never would have reached the throne room in time.

"Hold it Marcus." Lily said kicking the door open.

"L-lily." Marcus said shocked and turned to a guard.

"I thought I told you to keep her out of here!" Marcus yelled and the solider laughed.

"Sire I may be loyal to the throne but not loyal enough to be butchered by an ax wielding maniac." He said and Marcus groaned.

"Well it doesn't matter all I have to do is kiss Zelda and the marriage will be unbreakable." Marcus said grabbing Zelda.

"No please I don't want to get married yet I'm only 13!" Zelda said trying to fight him off.

Link charged forward and the soldiers blocked his way.

"Get out of my way!" Link yelled and did a spin attack to clear them out and grabbed Marcus and threw him away from Zelda.

Marcus stopped in the air and used his ponytail to grabbed Link and smash him against the ground.

"What do you care if I take Zelda from you? You hate saving the kingdom all the time I know that because Lily does. So I ask you this, why do you care so much?" Marcus asked holding Link up in the air in front of him.

"Because I saw her first." Link said and stabbed the ponytail with his sword.

Marcus screamed in pain and dropped Link on the ground. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and ran from the throne room into a portal that Lily had made for them and they went back to their world.

"Link thank you for saving me." Zelda said standing outside her own throne room.

"No problem I've realized my life would be boring without you." Link said.

"Hey did you really mean what you said to Marcus?" Zelda asked as Link walked away.

"Yes I did after all I did see you first." Link said winking at her and went home.

"Damn him I'll get my revenge." Marcus growled as Lily wrapped his ponytail.

"Oh Marcus give up on Zelda you can't change fate so quit trying." Lily said.

"Well I can try. Zelda is to special to be married to any less then royalty and she won't marry a prince I know that. After all we Twili can see into the future." Marcus said and Lily sighed and pulled tightly on the bandage making Marcus flinch from the pain.

"Look Marcus I may not be a Twili but I've grown up in the Twilight realm. (What you think the Twili is the only race in the Twilight realm?) I don't know what the future will hold for me but I'll protect you no matter what you do." Lily said then picked up her ax and left.

Marcus looked at his ponytail then watched Lily leave the throne room.

"Maybe it's time to start looking for a bride more closer to home." He thought and got up and left the throne room.

The end (Really.)

* * *

Zaldin: And thus concludes my first "published" fan fiction ever.

Link: Huh it turned out a lot better then I thought it would.

Ruto: Crying I wasn't even in this one!

Anju: Oh stop crying Ruto I wasn't in it either but I better be in the next one Zaldin. Clenching fist

Zaldin: Shivering with fright Yes scary chicken lady. Just don't sic Bubba on me again!

Saria: There are still so many stories to tell.

Lily's fairy: And so many questions to answer like what my name is and where did Navi go.

Zaldin: But fear not readers for I shall answer them all and then some. There will be action, adventure, Romance and plenty of laughs. So stay tuned for the next Zelda story by Zaldin the Dreamweaver.

All: May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce!


End file.
